To be named X3
by Serene S Sasaku
Summary: This is just a rough chapter of the story I want to start writting. Just let me know what you guys think and if should write it.


**Chapter: To be numbered X3**

"**Why him!** Huh! Why not me! Why did he have to get everything, the looks and the names! I was the first born! Me! Not him! Me!... you name me after a man you never even met… so what if he was your father and you've heard stories about him, their only stories! I get stuck with James Potter instead of Albus Severus… I'm the first son of the Boy Who Lived but who cares, pay attention to the second son… what was it, I wasn't good enough, I didn't get Grandma Lily's green eyes, Grandpa James messy black hair, lets have another one and this is one will be perfect… you think your that great but your not! You got to live out of pure luck!! A one year old stopping the most powerful evil wizard in the world when he didn't even know how to talk… then a eleven year old… **pure luck**!" James screamed in rage his eyes staring at his father; Harry has never seen such hate in anyone's eyes before.

"James please… just calm down and let's talk…. Aahhh!!!" Harry screamed in pain after James took out his wand, pointed at him and screamed, " Crucio!" his face blank, no expression as his father fell on to the ground, curled up screaming in pain.

"Harry!! James Potter you stop this right now!!" Ginny screamed at her son, being held back by Draco for her own safety, "Don't get near him! Look what he did to Potter! He'll do the same to you… he's not James anymore… not the one you knew anyway…"

"Finally being honest, Mr. Malfoy… you're the same as well… treating your son like your father treated you, when you swore to your self you wouldn't do that to you son… but your making him suffer as well… I mean look at him… he's badly injured..." he said turning to a far corner where Rose sat on the floor holding Scorpius who was holding his chest where the blood stain was growing, "Could die if I hit him with any spell… but I wont unless he gets in my way again… this is between me and Harry, no one else… that's right Harry… your not my father, you never where… everything was with Albus… Albus this and Albus that, sweet little Albus… getting into trouble but not getting punished by it… just like you… that's probably it… your making sure he has a good life… the one you didn't have because you were forced to grow up among muggles and ones that didn't care for you at all…"

James blue eyes shone bright and then changed into a dark red color as he glared at Harry, who was just recovering from the crucio spell and was sitting up, "I should just end it… kill you right here… you probably don't know but I know all your tricks, all your spells… that sweet act of me wanting to be just like you… was just to gain information… nothing else. I knew better than to take it seriously, you only ever loved Albus and Lily… sweet little Lily… I should spare her and bring her to my side… named after a Grandma her father never even met as well"

"You leave your sister out of this! This is not with anyone else but me, you said it your self, James" Harry said as he struggle to get up.

"Exactly and by taking her I'll be hurting you… and that's even greater…" James said as he pointed his wand at him but a hand on his shoulder made him stop the curse he was about to say.

"That's enough for now James… I think dear old Harry has suffer enough" the owner of the hand said as a smirk formed both on his and James lips, "As you say Master Livius"

"Please James… call me Uncle Livius" Livius said as he turn to look at Harry, "Good to see you again… brother"

…………………………………………

That's it people, the first but not the last chapter of this new story I'm writing.

Stay tune to see what happen… and how it all began… please don't waste your time trashing my comment box, do it to your self's… you don't like it right so don't do it to others, if you don't care go ahead I can always delete it.

But for the good comments, thank you I'll update as soon as I can.

I'll probably fix it later on X3 just wanted to upload it and see what you guys think of it thats all.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
